warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gathering
A Gathering is a meeting of the Clans, and is held on the night of a full moon. As said in the Warrior Code, there is a truce, which forbids fighting during the Gathering. . It is considered a great honor to be chosen by a Clan leader to go to a Gathering. In the forest, this meeting was held at Fourtrees, while at the lake, this place has been moved to the island. Purpose :On Gatherings, Clan leaders announce current affairs and significant events within their respective Clans, such as the appointment of new apprentices and warriors, and the deaths and births of cats . They also use this time, if necessary, to ask for help from others, such as when WindClan asked RiverClan for drinking rights in their territory, when a drought shortened their water supply . :Warriors use this chance to meet their friends from other Clans and exchange information. Many cats will use a Gathering to try to determine the strength and weakness of another Clan. *Clan leaders hold Gatherings to share news with the other Clans. *Gatherings are meant for meeting new cats, but not to share Clan weaknesses and strengths. *When the moon is full, the Gathering begins. *The start of the Gathering marks a time of truce between the four Clans. If the truce is broken, StarClan will send clouds to cover the moon, signaling their displeasure. Should this happen, the Gathering is ended and each Clan returns to their respecting territories. Procedure :The Gathering is held on the night of the full moon, because it is the only time that the moon is bright enough to see everything and everyone. The leader, the deputy, the medicine cat and their apprentice, if they have one, several warriors, apprentices, and elders participate from each Clan. If a leader cannot attend, the deputy will speak on behalf of their Clan. :Once arrived at the Gathering territory, the leaders sit on a designated high spot (i.e: a rock or a tree branch) along with the other leaders where they can be seen and heard well while talking to the warriors and to each other. Deputies sit close by. It is considered to be disrespectful if any other cat speaks from atop the leader's spot, unless specifically asked. :As decreed by StarClan, the nights of the Gatherings are a time of peace. If there is any violence, StarClan sends a cloud to cover the moon signifying their displeasure; usually the Gathering ends if this happens. :In The Sight, the Clans organize a special daylight Gathering, with friendly competitions between apprentices of different Clans. Suggested by Squirrelflight of ThunderClan, it was to celebrate the Clans' second new-leaf by the Lake, and to ease the ongoing tensions between the four Clans. Location :Gatherings are held on territory that is neutral to all Clans, and it cannot be claimed by one Clan alone. When the Clans were in the old forest, their chosen spot to gather for their meetings is called Fourtrees. Once the Clans moved to the lake, however, their gathering place has changed to an island, with a tree being used as a bridge that branches across the water. An example of a Gathering location not being neutral territory is when RiverClan temporarily lived on the island during Dark River, due to Twolegs damaging their camp. Old Forest *Before its destruction, all Gatherings were once held at the sacred place called Fourtrees. On the night of a the full moon, all four Clans met there, and addressed the four Clans from the Great Rock, a huge and smooth rock in the center of the clearing. Deputies would sit at the foot of the rock, while the medicine cats and their apprentices would sit towards the edge. Lake *In Twilight, the Gathering was held near Horseplace before the tree fell down, therefore, making the tree a bridge so the cats could get to the island. *The Gathering was held at the Island, a place near the side of the Lake by RiverClan territory. Mudclaw was killed by a falling tree on the Island, making a tree-bridge, since RiverClan was the only Clan who was used to swimming. Because the tree-bridge was only on RiverClan territory, the cats made it a rule that scent-marks end three tail-lengths from the shore of the lake, and that three-tail-length area was neutral territory. *In Dark River, RiverClan used the Island as a camp, due to their permanent camp having been taken over by Twoleg kits who wished to play around it. Although it was only temporary, the decision caused a rift with all four Clans, and upset many of the cats from other Clans. Other Places *In the The New Prophecy arc, the Gathering was once held at a marshy area near Horseplace. *In the The Sight, a special day-light Gathering was held on ThunderClan territory. This was to celebrate the Clans second newleaf by the lake, and was to have the apprentices show off their skills. *During Firestar's Quest and SkyClan's Destiny, SkyClan holds their Gatherings on top of the Skyrock. In the Books In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret First Gathering, Leaf-bare ;Other *Raggedpelt argues with some WindClan apprentices, who taunt him by calling him a kittypet. First Gathering, Newleaf ;WindClan *Heatherstar tells a story about picking up ShadowClan scent on WindClan territory. ;Other *Featherwhisker asks Foxpaw and Russetpaw questions about ShadowClan. Second Gathering, Greenleaf ;ShadowClan *Cedarstar announces that Stonetooth is retiring from his position as Clan deputy, and Raggedpelt is to take his place. *Sagewhisker announces that Yellowfang has agreed to become her apprentice. ;Other *The other leaders give their news. *Featherwhisker asks how were things going in ShadowClan. Second Gathering, Newleaf ;ShadowClan *Cedarstar reports that they have made four new apprentices: Tanglepaw, Brokenpaw, Deerpaw, while Runningpaw is apprenticed to Yellowfang, and will become a medicine cat. *ShadowClan has been strengthening borders, and looks forward to good hunting throughout newleaf and greenleaf. ;WindClan *Heatherstar announces that Barkpaw's apprenticeship has started. *She then begins to talk about plentiful rabbits and fleet-footed young cats. ;Other *The other Clans all have news to report. *Brokenpaw starts a fight between two WindClan cats, which is soon resolved. Third Gathering, Newleaf ;ShadowClan *Brokenstar claims that ShadowClan is stronger than ever. *Although they have been challenged on each border, they have won every battle. *All Clans are informed that ShadowClan will not tolerate no trespassing, prey-stealing, or dishonor. *A new apprentice has been made: Badgerpaw. ;Other *None of the other Clans speak at this gathering. Crookedstar's Promise Second Gathering, Newleaf ;ShadowClan *ShadowClan is doing well, with newleaf bringing abundant prey and warmth. *Cedarstar reports that more kittypets are straying across the border. ;ThunderClan *Pinestar says that he will increase the border patrols. ;RiverClan *Crookedpaw has earned his warrior name, now going by the name of Crookedjaw. ;Other *WindClan does not report anything at this Gathering. Bluestar's Prophecy : Firestar's Quest 'Ancient Times' First Gathering, Greenleaf ;ThunderClan: *Prey is running well within ThunderClan's territory. ;SkyClan: *Cloudstar pleads with the other four Clans for extra territory. The other Clans refuse, and Cloudstar walks away, saying they will never look to the skies again. 'Modern Times' Second Gathering, Greenleaf ;ThunderClan: *Bramblepaw is now a warrior, with the name Brambleclaw. *Prey is plentiful, and they are at peace, with no Twolegs to bother them. ;ShadowClan: *The prey is running well within ShadowClan territory. *Tawnypaw has been made a warrior, with the name Tawnypelt. *There have been frequent reports of Twolegs within ShadowClan land, and their monsters are left there on occasion, but they are not chasing ShadowClan cats. ;WindClan: *All is well within WindClan. *Ashfoot has given birth to a new litter, with three kits. *Onewhisker and Mudclaw chased off a fox who was living on their territory, and Tallstar reports that the fox made its way towards RiverClan. ;RiverClan: *As normal, there are frequent amounts of Twolegs on RiverClan land. However, due to the lower river levels, the number is less than normal. *Leopardstar also claims that although the river is low, her Clan has no problems feeding themselves. 'SkyClan Gathering' Third Gathering, Greenleaf ;SkyClan *This is SkyClan's first Gathering. *Leafdapple reports that her apprentice, Sparrowpaw, is getting better at hunting, and his skills are coming along nicely. *Sharpclaw reports that his apprentice, Cherrypaw is doing just as well, not wanting to be outdone by another cat. *Sandstorm praises Petal for staying behind to keep an eye on the young SkyClan kits, so Clovertail could come to their Gathering. She also thanks the loner for her help in obtaining herbs for Echo and herself. Sandstorm adds that she wouldn't know what to do without Petal. *Sharpclaw mentions that they have not seen any hair of the rats since they spoke to their leader. Firestar says that they will confront the rats' leader once Patchfoot has healed. *Echo is welcomed as a medicine cat of SkyClan, having been given the name of Echosong. In the Original Arc Into the Wild Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar does not agree nor disagree with Brokenstar's plea for more territory, and says that she will talk to her Clan after the Gathering has ended. ShadowClan: *Brokenstar tries to goad the other Clans into surrendering parts of their territories, as he claims that ShadowClan needs the food, due to their growing Clan. Brokenstar reveals that he and his Clan drove out WindClan for their refusal to comply. *After that announcement, Brokenstar announces that a ShadowClan cat has turned into a rogue. ShadowClan have chased her out of the Clan, and until she is killed, they must keep a close eye on their kits. ThunderClan understands this is Yellowfang. WindClan: *WindClan is not present at this Gathering, and the three other Clans are forced to start without them. It it later revealed that ShadowClan drove them out due to not sharing their territory with ShadowClan. RiverClan: *Crookedstar allows Brokenstar to have hunting rights in the river. He is most likely afraid that if he refuses, Brokenstar and his Clan will drive him and RiverClan out of the forest, like they had done with WindClan, although he does show some resignation with agreeing. *The cats of RiverClan are horrified and humiliated, because Crookedstar did not consult with them before making this decision. He claims it is for the good of the Clan, and that he thinks it is better to share the plentiful fish in the river than to spill blood over it. Other: *The Clans are uneasy to start without WindClan, but Brokenstar forces everyone's attention on him, and they are forced to start. *The cats also notice that most of ShadowClan's apprentices are smaller, and appear to be malnourished, or perhaps kits around the ages of three to four moons. Fire and Ice ThunderClan: *Bluestar announces Yellowfang as ThunderClan's new medicine cat and that ThunderClan has two new warriors; Fireheart and Graystripe. ShadowClan: *Nightpelt reveals that he has taken over the leadership of ShadowClan. He says that the former leader, Brokenstar, had broken the rules of the warrior code and they were forced to chase them out. *Nightpelt also says that the spirits of StarClan spoke to Runningnose and chose him as leader. He reveals that he hasn't gone to Mothermouth to gain his nine lives of a leader, but will do so the following not while the moon was still full. After his vigil at the Moonstone, Nightpelt says he will be known as Nightstar. WindClan: *WindClan has still not returned to their territory, and can't attend this Gathering. RiverClan: *Crookedstar has nothing to announce regarding RiverClan. Other: *Nightpelt demands that Crookedstar allow ShadowClan to still hunt in their river. Crookedstar angers ShadowClan by saying that he will no longer allow them to hunt in his territory, and only when Bluestar intervenes is peace restored. Crookedstar and Nightstar plan to hunt on WindClan territory since they had been driven out. *Bluestar provokes Crookedstar and Nightstar by saying that WindClan must return. Crookedstar does not want this, since Twoleg activity along the river means his cats cannot fish, plus, his Clan had begun hunting in WindClan's territory to survive. *Bluestar eventually convinces the other leaders that WindClan must return since there have always been four Clans in the forest. Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar says that ThunderClan patrols have scented RiverClan cats hunting on Sunningrocks and that the Sunningrocks belonged to ThunderClan. *Tigerclaw accuses ShadowClan of trespassing. He says that it was always the same patrol of cats. ShadowClan: *Rogues are stealing prey from ShadowClan, according to Nightpelt. WindClan: *Tallstar says he can scent ShadowClan on his territory. RiverClan: *Crookedstar says there is an enemy cat spying on RiverClan and they can scent him and says it wouldn't be long before they find him. Other: *At Tigerclaw's accusation, Nightstar says that his warriors haven't set foot on ThunderClan. *After Tallstar admits the scents he has found on his territory, Tigerclaw hisses that RiverClan and ShadowClan are allying against them. *The cats get increasingly hostile, and StarClan covers the moon with clouds. Tallstar closes the Gathering by the will of StarClan. Forest of Secrets Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Before the Gathering, Bluestar refuses to admit Brokenstar is ThunderClan's hostage now. *After Tallstar, Bluestar says that ThunderClan is also recovering from the battle. *They have made two new warriors: Dustpelt and Sandstorm. WindClan: *Tallstar says that one of their elders has died from the battle against RiverClan and ShadowClan, but their warriors will live to fight another day. *Some cats get hostile, but Bluestar steps forward and says it is good news that WindClan is getting strong again. Other: *Fireheart and Graystripe leave at the end of the Gathering to see Ravenpaw. Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar steps forward and says Brokentail is blind. ShadowClan: *Nightstar announces that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokenstar. WindClan: *Tallstar announces that until ThunderClan chases Brokentail out, tensions between WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan will grow. RiverClan: *Crookedstar steps forward to tell about the damage done on RiverClan's territory. Other: Rising Storm Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar announces that Brokentail is dead, to which a satisfied murmur rippled through the Clans. She then announced Fireheart as deputy. *Other: None of the other Clans speak at this Gathering, except for asking Bluestar questions about Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Fireheart stands in for Bluestar. *Fireheart explains that there was a fire. *He announces that Halftail and Patchpelt died. *He mentions Yellowfang seperately, saying she died trying to rescue Halftail. *Cinderpelt is the new medicine cat. *Fireheart thanks RiverClan for giving them shelter. *He warns Tigerstar that they are not afraid of ShadowClan. ShadowClan: *Tigerstar is the new leader, since Nightstar died of sickness. *He announces that Cinderfur is dead as well. *The rogues are now part of ShadowClan, which makes Tallstar wary. Tigerstar responds that the rogues will be loyal to him. *Blackfoot is now deputy. *Tigerstar vows to make ShadowClan strong. Other: *Neither of the other Clans speak at this Gathering. The Darkest Hour ThunderClan: *Firestar rejects Tigerstar's offer rather than joining his clan. *Firestar attempts to reveal Tigerstar's ambitions, but a thunderstorm begins, ending the Gathering. ShadowClan: *Tigerstar announces that RiverClan has agreed to join with ShadowClan to become TigerClan. *He invites the two other clans to join his clan. WindClan: *Tallstar is offered to join his clan with Tigerstar's, but he rejects angrily. RiverClan: *It is revealed that RiverClan has joined ShadowClan to become TigerClan. Other: *The Gathering is closed by Tigerstar after a thunderstorm begins. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Firestar passes on the news about a badger at Snakerocks. *He says they have a new warrior, Sorreltail. ShadowClan: *Blackstar says that ShadowClan is strong and prey is plentiful. *The heat of Greenleaf has dried up part of the marshes in ShadowClan territory. WindClan: *Tallstar admits that Blackstar is right about the heat, saying that the streams in WindClan's territory have been burned away and that they can't get to the Gorge water. *He asks Leopardstar if they can drink from the river, to which Leopardstar reluctantly agrees. RiverClan: *A litter of kits was born. *Twolegs had left rubbish by the river, attracting rats, but they had been killed by Blackclaw and Stormfur. *Hawkfrost and Mothwing are now warriors. *Muttering and growls come from the RiverClan warriors, so Leopardstar decides to explain how Sasha, a rogue, gave RiverClan her kits, Mothwing and Hawkfrost. *She defends them against all the protests and anger. *Mothwing is now a medicine cat, except that Mudfur is waiting for a sign since she is a rogue. Other: *Firestar congratulates Hawkfrost after the Gathering. *Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt talk about Hawkfrost and their dreams. Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Firestar announces that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had gone missing. ShadowClan: *Blackstar hesitantly claims that Tawnypelt had gone missing as well and he thought she had gone to join her brother. *Blackstar also reports more Twoleg activity along with new monsters that never went to a certain piece of boggy land. WindClan: *Tallstar says that Crowpaw had disappeared and he thought that a predator of some sort had killed him. RiverClan: *Leopardstar says that WindClan no longer has permission to drink from the river as streams run freely in WindClan territory once more. *Hawkfrost accuses WindClan of stealing fish from the river, and Firestar ends up ending the argument. *Leopardstar willingly says that Stormfur and Feathertail had disappeared, claiming she thought they had gone to join ThunderClan, as they were half-clan. Moonrise : Dawn : Starlight : Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : Dark River First Gathering, Newleaf ;ShadowClan *There are three new kits who have been born to Tawnypelt : Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit. ;ThunderClan *All is well in ThunderClan. ;RiverClan *The fish are returning to the lake's edge. *Hunting is good. *RiverClan is well. ;Other *WindClan does not speak at this gathering, and does not have any news to share. Second Gathering, Newleaf ;RiverClan *A small problem has occurred on RiverClan territory, which made them leave their camp temporarily. *It will be for a short time, and they are sorting out the trouble. *Once the problem is resolved, they will move back. Until then, they will reside on the island. *They hope to be at their cat by the next full moon. ;ThunderClan *One apprentice has been wounded, but she is recovering well. *Newleaf has brought plenty of prey to the forest. ;WindClan *WindClan is healthy. *Prey is running well in their lands. ;ShadowClan *A few Twolegs are by the lake, but none are near ShadowClan camp. ;Other *After some discussion, if RiverClan still lives on the island on the next full moon, they can decide how they should be dealt with. Eclipse Leaf-fall ;ShadowClan *ShadowClan will not attend gatherings anymore. *They no longer believe that StarClan holds all answers, as living cats had found the lake, hunted prey, and predicted the sun's vanishing. ;Other *None of the other Clans speak at this Gathering. *The other three Clans discuss if ShadowClan is still a Clan or not. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior Newleaf ;RiverClan *RiverClan is prospering. *Dry weather has not affected water levels in the lake or the stream, so fishing is well. *They have two new warriors: Hollowflight and Mossyfoot. ;ThunderClan *Prey is running well in ThunderClan. *Two days prior, a fox appeared in the territory, but their warriors had chased it off. *They have two new apprentices: Cherrypaw and Molepaw. ;WindClan *Onestar accuses Firestar that he was to start an invasion, and that one of his warriors had been scouting on WindClan territory. *WindClan has two new apprentices: Crouchpaw and Larkpaw. ;ShadowClan *ShadowClan warriors had fought a battle against the two kittypets at the Twoleg nest, and would not have trouble from them for a while. *They have three new warriors: Pinenose, Ferretclaw and Starlingwing. ;Other *Tigerheart warns Dovewing that Dawnpelt is planning something for ShadowClan. Greenleaf ;RiverClan *As usual in greenleaf, RiverClan has had problems with Twolegs, as they arrive to fish in the lake and stream. *However, they managed to stay out of their way, and they did not catch enough fish to threaten their fresh-kill stocks. ;ThunderClan *Hollyleaf has returned, after believing that she was dead for several moons. They welcome her back, and are glad to have her in ThunderClan once more, and Firestar looks forward to patrolling alongside her for future moons. ;WindClan *The patrols are vigilant, as usual. *WindClan will do anything to defend their territory from rogues and strays. ;ShadowClan *Like RiverClan, ShadowClan has had problems with Twolegs by the lake, as the warm weather brings them along in swarms. *The Twolegs have not came into the forest close enough to bother ShadowClan in their camp. ;Other *Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather for murdering her brother, Flametail. *Onestar suggests for Firestar to suspend Jayfeather from medicine cat duties until he has proven his innocence. The Last Hope'' : References and Citations }} Category:Clan Life